The disassembly of such a concrete structure largely differs from that of an ordinary structure with respect to such points as, for example, that the concrete structure is made radioactive (in other words, it is changed to a new radioactive material), it is contaminated by the radioactive material, and there are many massive concrete structures each containing a large amount of reinforcing bars as a whole.
Therefore, since workers cannot approach the radioactive portions, it is necessary to perform the disassembling processes by the remote control and to prevent the scattering of radioactive disassembled pieces and particulates.